fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Osbourne
Kingdom of Osbourne ''Pax Defendit Fortis (Peace Protects the Strong) -Osbournian National Motto-'' Landscape: "Our land's not always beautiful, but hell if we're lettin' some bloody foreign country grab it!' - Unnamed Osbournian citizen '' Mainly interspersed with forests and wide-reaching plains the closer one comes to the capital, which itself is heavily crowded and nearly devoid of nature. This is due to huge industrial developments into Osbournian natural resources which has resulted in a large amount of environmental clearing, as well as pollution. Summers near the capital are pleasantly warm, but winters are fridgid. Autmn and fall seasons are usually interspersed with long periods of rain and generally moist weather. Several small mountain ranges stretch to the south and form a natural border between Osbourne and its neighbouring rival, Valendia which the Osbournian army patrols regularily to ensure border security. The country also bears a large and famous coastal area to the northwest. However, the coastal regions of Osbourne are much cooler in temperature in comparison to the rest of the country and feature many large cliffs and rocky expanses. Thus, it is difficult to navigate there by sea unless one knows the way through the treacherous waters. Major Cities: Langley (Capital), Langford, Anton's Cross, Redport, Preston Population: Total population of 24 million inhabitants, but overcrowded. Slight human majority, mixture of nonhuman races and immigrants. (Roughly 60/30 split) '''Military:' ''Fortitudo Amat Nos (Courage loves Us) -Osbourne Royal Army Motto- Gladius, Mare et Ultio (Sword, Sea and Vengeance) -Osbourne Royal Navy Motto-'' Highly skilled infantry units, tank brigades and air force. Notable for their persistence and overwhelming numbers as well their tactical finesse. Situational Weaponry Division serves as a combination of intelligence bureau, internal security and special forces. Many industries in Osbourne support the army's efforts through munition, vehicle and weaponry manufacturing as well as smaller commercial companies which donate part of their funding to army bonds. Due to all of this capital placed into the military, their equipment is unique to their armed forces and rarely finds its ways elsewhere due to highly restrictive laws prohibiting the sales of modern Osbournian arms. However, Pre-Ekris and Ekris versions of their modern weaponry can still be found circulating through black market channels. Political Information: "If this country is not the best on the continent already, give us a few days. Our results speak for themselves." - Her Grace the 'Iron Duchess' Caitlyn Holt on Osbourne's dedication to excellence. "Everything you want is laid out in our fair Osbourne. All that's left is to prove you'll earn it." - Former Archduke General, Jacob 'Smiling Jack' Bolton at the end of the Ekris War. Military-Industrial Monarchy with elements of meritocracy ruled by heriditary monarch and Office of Archduke General as collaborative heads of state. While complicated at first, the society is divided into a series of political and nonpolitical stratifications, all of which can be gained through a meritocracy system. This system was adopted after heriditary rights to peerage titles was abolished 30 years before the Ekris war and civilians were able to rise through the social hierarchy if they had adequate skills to offer. Osbourne is fiercely patriotic and often finds itself becoming involved in power politics if an issue involves their country's safety and well-being. The current Archgeneral, Caitlyn Holt is on par with some of the more ruthless candidates in her continent's power politics, and is somewhat respected even in Fontraile. However, due to her more recent stubborness to budge on military reforms, she gained the nickname of the Iron Duchess. Between her and the royal family, the Obsbournian higher government is rather apt to navigate complicated political issues since the Ekris War with either brave or shocking displays of the country's comittment to its core values. Political Positions: King/Queen: Head of state and lawmaker. Ruler mostly in name only, but highly respected by all in Osbourne. Hereditary position and the only position that cannot be reached by acheivements and appointment, of course. Archgeneral: A combination of Minister of War and Prime Minister that one would see in other countries. Functions as a de-facto representative of the crown within the boundaries of the very strict constitution. Lord General positions are often very close to the crown and work with them in order to formulate decisions and pass legislation. Currently held by Archduchess Caitlyn Holt. Duke: An honorific name given to those below the king and Archduke General, but very slightly above a Lord's position in the Obsbournian military aristocracy. They work together with the Archduke General in order to formulate military and political strategies to be discussed with the monarch. Dukes have their own smaller territories divided up among regions of Obsourne. Lord (Lord Major for armies): Honorific title given to those who have scaled the corporate and aristocratic ladders to merit the award of this name. Gaining a lordly title is very rare, and is bestowed at the discretion of the royal family or the Archduke General (with royal permission). Situational Weaponry Division (SWD or SWORD) rankings: Knight: Essentially the officers of the Situational Weaponry Division and highly respected. They carry almost as much rank as Lords, but are considered more valuable due to the strict requirements for entry and difficultly of Knighthood examinations or tests. Page: Recruits in the Situational Weaponry Division are given this rank after being handpicked from prospective recruits. 5-10 years of dedicated service in any field of the SWD under tutelage of a Knight in their regiment will give them a chance to submit an application to be Knighted.